


Hello my friend..Fancy meeting you here

by trinielf82



Series: C&R BSG AU [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica, Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinielf82/pseuds/trinielf82





	Hello my friend..Fancy meeting you here

Zane was trying to act normal as he prepped to get into his Viper. He needed a clear head when he got out there. The last ting he needed was to get shot down by a cylon raider. He was so out of it he jumped when an arm wrapped around his waist.

"Good thing i wasn’t a cylon" a voice purred in his ear

Zane schooled his expression before he turned to face Ty. “Yeah, lucky me”

Clearly his smile was far from convincing as Ty frowned “You ok Lonestar?”

Ty’s use of his call sign never failed to make him smile, but finding out you were a damn cylon sure put a damper on things.

"Yeah, Meow Mix" Zane ruffled Ty’s hair "I’m good"

Ty scowled “Dammit Zane, quit calling me that! ” he huffed. The nickname had stuck with him from his academy days and then become his call sign much to his dismay.

"You know you love it, even though you huff and puff about it every damn day" Zane pulled Ty close, bringing their foreheads together. "I love you"

Ty pulled back a grin on his handsome face “Not that i’m complaining, but what brought that on?”

Zane shrugged “We’re at war Ty…you just never know what’s going to happen out there. Speaking of, we better get out there.”

Ty give Zane a quick kiss and patted his belly “Just don’t go getting dead ok. See you out there”

***************************************************

It was chaos as usual out there, with viper pilots trying to bring down the cylon raiders.

"Raider on your backside Lonestar!" Ty’s voice rang in Zane’s ear, through the headset.

Zane spotted the cylon on his tail, as Ty took out another raider flanking his side. “Good looking out darling” he drawled

"Dammit Zane don’t sweet talk me now! Get your head in the game! you still have that toaster on your ass!"

Ty was right, he was distracted. And that was a s good as signing his death warrant. Sure, he knew now that he would resurrect, but he would rather not have to get blown up in the first place.

The cylon raider zoomed over head and maneuvered in front of him. Shit shit shit! He hesitated, as the red lights of the raider’s visor flicked back and forth. He positioned himself to fire at the damn thing when the raider suddenly turned away.

"What the fuck?" he muttered.

"what the hell just happened?!" Nick’s voice sounded in his ear "They’re jumping away."

"They’re gone" Ty sounded as confused as the others.

Zane’s scanners showed the area was now clear of raiders. what the actual fuck? He remembered how that raider had scanned him and he got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

***************************************************

Back in the hanger, while Ty and the other viper pilots were busy trying to figure out what had made the cylon raiders jump away like that Zane pulled Nick off to the side.

"We’re fracked" he whispered

"What?"

"I think that raider recognized me."

Nick was staring at him like he had gone off the deep end “How in the hell….”

"Listen to me Nick, the moment those red lights scanned me it jumped away. Like recognizes like. We know the raiders aren’t just machines, and are made up of bio materials as well. I’m guessing on some level they realized who and what we are."

"Frack" Nick ran his hand through his red curls, getting more agitated as they stood there. His eyes suddenly grew wide as if something had occurred to him. "Those raiders communicate with each other, and the skin jobs" His green eyes met Zane’s dark ones. "Zane…."

Zane nodded, knowing exactly what Nick was thinking “The cylons know who we are now.”


End file.
